emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7435 (25th February 2016)
Plot Robert takes Liv into the kitchen so Sandra and Aaron can talk. Aaron explains to Sandra that he's reported Gordon to the police for abusing him as a child and they will want to speak with her. Jacob tells Leyla and David that it was Lachlan and Gabby who broke into the barn conversion and stole Val's ring. Victoria convinces Laurel to hire her street food van for her wedding. Rakesh tells Jimmy that he needs to see the haulage finances again for the review he was doing for Charity. Paddy approaches Rakesh in the pub and admits that he was the one who went to the police about Kirin's letter. He's relieved when Rakesh takes the news well and notes that Paddy did the right thing. Chrissie watches the CCTV footage back and realises Bernice worked out what she was up to. She is touched however as she hears Andy defending her reasons to Bernice. Robert is awkward as Liv questions him on Gordon and shows interest at getting in touch with him and possibly moving in with him, admitting that she doesn't really remember him. Aaron explains to Sandra about his abuse. Sandra tells him that Gordon wouldn't do something like that. David confronts the Whites over robbing Val's ring from Eric. Lachlan and Gabby try to defend themselves by explaining how Gabby wanted Bernice's necklace back and Lachlan wanted payback for Eric humiliating Chrissie in court. Bernice admits that she punished them when she found out but didn't let on to anyone, fearing Lachlan would be in trouble with the police again. David is furious when Lawrence tries to offer money to make the situation go away and demands that they either receive a proper punishing this time or he'll go to the police. Sandra refuses to go to court for Aaron. When she insists that all she wanted to do was keep Liv safe and worries about Gordon finding them, Aaron begins to realise she knows more about his abuse than she's letting on. Their discussion begins to turn heated as Aaron refuses to leave until Sandra reveals what she knows and he grabs her hand as she gets up. Sandra apologises to Aaron and reasons that if she knew she would have done something about it. Aaron persists in trying to get her to admit what she knows as Liv walks back in the room with Robert, overhearing their conversation. He apologises to Liv, saying he was hoping she wouldn't have to find out and leaves. Gabby confronts Jacob over telling David about their ring. She worries that David will call the police and tells him she was only trying to impress him as she liked him. Following Paddy's confession, Rakesh has a change of heart and admits to Nicola that Charity is trying to sell the haulage firm from under her and Jimmy. Chrissie talks Andy into continuing to work at Home Farm by telling him she makes her feel safe. Marlon is worried when Victoria says that she'll have to cut back on her shifts for her food van business. Nicola suggests to Jimmy that they play Charity at her own game and dupe the books to make it look like the business is worth nothing. Jacob asks David to not call the police on Gabby. Back home, Aaron regrets grabbing Sandra and revealing the truth to Liv in the process. He tells him that there's no point going to the police as Sandra will be too scared to support him. He believes Gordon has won. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Sandra Flaherty - Joanne Mitchell Locations *5 Hawthorn Grove - Hallway, living room and kitchen *David's Shop *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Home Farm - Office, dining room and sitting room *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,620,000 (22nd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes